


Please let me have your babies!

by comeonandrockmyfandom



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: A-rank, B-rank, C-rank, Conception II au, Ether, M/M, Other characters mentioned - Freeform, S-rank, classmating, no sex but that's what classmating implies, star womb, the setting is in high school much like the game, they make star children!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-17
Updated: 2018-07-17
Packaged: 2019-06-11 16:55:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15319983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/comeonandrockmyfandom/pseuds/comeonandrockmyfandom
Summary: Yuuri has always looked up to God's Gift ever since he was young. Now he was able to actually go to the same academy as the very same person! The problem was that Viktor was having a bit more of an interest in him than he had originally thought possible.





	Please let me have your babies!

**Author's Note:**

> Guess who was trying to play Conception II again? Yup you got that right Cthulhu. So this is basically a crack fic of mine that has been begging to write itself for a couple of weeks and so here you go! Please enjoy I might add more but It feels okay as it is! Thank you!

Yuuri’s first sight of Viktor Nikiforov was of him in battle against a giant dusk wyvern right outside his middle school building. He was only 12 when that happened he had finally found what he wanted to do for the rest of his life.

Simply so he had fallen in love in that moment, it was just unfortunate that he found out later that Viktor was actually God’s Gift to the world.

So there was no way ever that they could be together...the best Yuuri could do was to be in his shadow, supporting the legendary hero so that one day maybe he could talk to him and-

“Yuuri you’re doing the thing again.” He heard before his nose was flicked.

Whining from the on slot Yuuri glared looking up at the perpetrator who had just flicked him. His eyebrows furrowed as he realized the person who had flicked him and talked just now were not the same.

Phichit was giggling quietly, being the one who talked of course, had his phone aimed at him from the side. And Yuri-well Yurio now dubbed, had a satisfied look on his face as he leaned on his desk hand still in the air. The 12 year old should still be in middle school but with his early acceptance on being an S-rank disciple due to Viktor’s encouragement, the youngest among them stood there now tormenting Yuuri. Well not really tormenting him but still the younger liked to bug Yuuri to no ends. Not that Yuuri minded it at all.

“You did the far off look again, I just had to somehow snap you out of it.” Yurio grinned before sitting down in front of him to talk. Really Yurio’s seat wasn’t there but nobody dared go against the angry little blonde. He was an S-rank why would they?

Only him and Phichit hung out with him even with the third degree he tried to put on them. It didn’t stop them from becoming his friend. Even if he never admitted it fully they were all friends.

“...thanks I guess.” Yuuri muttered back about to go back to his inner musings before Phichit grabbed his forearm.

“You need to stay in the moment now Yuuri. Your favorite student teacher will be here soon.” He sing songed as Yuuri huffed grabbing the attention of Yurio again.

“So what if the pig has a crush on my cousin. The old man could never deserve him.” Yurio boasted making Yuuri gape at him and his words. Viktor not deserve him? No no Yurio had that statement backwards. Viktor was God’s Gift! He was undeserving of him! How could he ever...

“That’s wrong Yurio! I could never be at his level! I’m just a lowly C rank that sometimes fluxuates to an A...how could you ever say that he wouldn’t be-”

Then the door opens making everybody still out of their seats clammer down at the sound and all noise stop.

Yurio’s green eyes glare at him as everybody quiets and Yuuri sighs as he knows the confrontation probably hadn’t heard it’s last with him. Really how could he think that Yuuri could ever be worthy of Viktor? Just because he somehow managed to summon a rare sword in their time of need in a dungeon one time didn’t say anything about the second rate star children he had been able to conceive for said mission. Don’t get him wrong he loved all of his kids that Yuuko and even sometimes Sara, had helped him create but none of them had ever been enough for long. He didn’t see the point in low rates trying to conceive anyway when God’s Gift could just touch a female disciple and have her swooning for them to go and classmate together.

Blue eyes looked over the classroom as Viktor came striding in with his long silver hair swissing on his back. Mr. Feltsman had given him permission to organize a few class periods of his for a project that Viktor wanted to do and Yuuri was so excited yet anxious as to why Viktor even wanted to do this.

As God’s Gift didn’t he have more important things to do than help with classes during his final year?

“Good morning everybody!” He called out cheerfully as small hi’s and hello’s answered him in early morning. “I’m so excited to help teach in here today! Did everybody get my email about the schedule today?” Viktor asked as many heads nodded at his question.

Seeing an email for the esteemed Viktor Nikiforov was nothing to look down on at all, Yuuri though. Only Yurio didn’t respond to the question probably not caring that Viktor was still speaking.

It was plenty enough rude but Yuuri himself was used to it and somehow was starting to go back into his state of mind of numbness he was in before. He had read the email himself and done all that Viktor may have wanted for today ahead of time so that should be fine. But his ears caught something else making him look back to the front of the room and watch his idol as he talked.

“Well then let’s all just throw those planning right out the door now! When facing against monsters of dusk it is random at times they attack and so any work you may or may not have done does not count for today.” Viktor smiled as Yuuri’s heart sank to his stomach. All that work for nothing it sounded like he sighed before he thought he heard something about it being extra credit now. Maybe he could give it to Yurio to turn in instead of himself. He was sitting comfortably at an A now, not really feeling A-rank though, so the younger should be fine with having it, he thought looking up at Viktor’s form trying not to catch his eyes as he did.

“We will be doing a field trip today inside the labyrinth! I cleared out all the higher up baddies so you guys organize yourselves into groups of 4 or less and come on! You may take any star children you have when we get there or we can make one when we get there. Who’s ready?” He asked excitedly, as Yuuri thought not enough coffee in the world could make him this hyper.

As he got up Phichit and Yurio snagged him making it a point that he couldn’t go off by himself. Not that he was going to but….

“So which children do you have now Yuuri?” Phichit asked him as they walked to the chapel first for some students to give it a go in make one for this short class adventure.

“None I let them all leave.” Yuuri said looking down at his feet. Really he didn’t want them to go but he had figured since he wasn’t going to go in there very often anymore then it was sort of torture keeping the wonderful star children here with him.

Last he heard two of them had been working on building a starship so they could go looking into space. It brought Yuuri joy that they were doing so well but…

“I guess we should make some then shouldn’t we?” Phichit grinned standing in line waiting for the other people to get done for their turn.

“Which girl are you going to try classmating with?” Yurio inquired leaning against the wall as he assumed he wasn’t needed really for this part.

“Well I was thinking we could try the new function where two same sexes try to make a child.” Phichit grinned wider making Yuuri himself step slightly away from him.

“You know last time what happened when we tried-”

“That was last time though they’ve improved it I heard..” He countered back before smiling some more. “Okay well how about you try Yurio instead. Come on I want to see if your new kid will have his hair or your hair.” Phichit begged as the younger rolled his eyes and Yuuri himself just stared as Phichit suggested it.

“Fine I’m game. Worse comes to worse we don’t get a star child and I’ll just tell Viktor to join our group so we can get it over with.” Yurio said as the line got shorter and shorter.

The silence killed Yuuri a little bit before Yurio’s voiced popped back up with a question. “How do you classmate anyway?”

\------

Yuuri was scared slightly at what they were about to do. Last time he had tried doing a classmating with another male they had broke three matryoshka’s with no success. The one in his arms shook a little before he took a deep breath and stared at Yurio in the chapel. He was a S-rank how could he not have done this before? Yuuri thought before he placed the little doll shape on the floor between them for this part.

So that meant Yuuri had to be strong for the both of them as he stood there almost half a head taller than the younger yet higher ranker than him.

“So….we just hold hands or some shit right?” Yurio finally asked as he shuffled awkwardly in the chamber with him.

“Sort of,” Yuuri supplied as he lightly smiled. “We pour our essence into the matryoshka and entwine hands together to create a child. Normally we use a female and a male because of the star womb and the ether that we-”

“I get it I get it!” Yurio blushed before taking a deep breath himself. “Let’s just...try to do this already okay?”

Yuuri nodded in agreeance before closing his eyes and trying to draw in on his inner self. But for some reason it wasn’t working and the room started to get warmer. Assuming it was because of Yurio and his already successful attempt, Yuuri tried finding his center and release his ether for the classmating. But no matter how hard he tried the piece of himself he would always go for in this part remained elusive and intangible. Thinking it a failure already, Yuuri started opening his eyes before he felt the other’s hands in his

The moment they connected it felt like something was put inside of himself just to be taken back out in a pull that left him a bit breathless.

His whole self felt different as he huffed clutching a little to Yurio’s hands as the room stopped spinning and getting so hot.

Next thing he knew it the shell of the matryoshka burst open showing them a new star child neither knew the type of it was. Was it rare? Had Viktor made one before? Yuuri asked himself as he wobbled in place following with Yurio and the little one out of the room and with the other classmates as they tattered closer to see the kid they had just made.

The little girl, he assumed it was now due to the long blonde hair that came creeping out of the hood she wore, tried clinging to his leg to hide from the new people, as he started feeling a bit better with Yurio next to him. The younger was just as confused as to what had happened in there as he was that with his wide attentive eyes open he caught Viktor’s own as he stared at the star child then each of them in turn.

“Did either of you have a Magical Girl Heart on you?” He asked kneeling down a little to look closer at the child. She tried burying her face into Yuuri’s leg as he furrowed his own eyebrows at the question.

“How do you get one of those?” Yuuri asked biting his tongue soon after as Viktor’s attention went all to him wondering what this all could mean.

Blue almost cold, eyes regarded him before a smile slipped onto his face. The smile felt so wrong to Yuuri and he sighed looking down at the little one holding on to him instead of those eyes he loved.

“Oh it’s nothing! Maybe it could of been an item you had collected when you had free time in here!” Viktor boasted before standing up straight and accessing his makeshift class. “Okay if everybody is ready then we can go to the dungeons together now!”

Then he walked away making Yuuri even more confused than before.

Phichit ran over staring at the two of them and the child they made. “You guys got a witch! And a genius one at that!” He grinned happy for his two friends as he cooed at the little girl they had produced together earning him a giggle at his antics.

“A witch?” Yuuri said back trying to think of when he had heard of one of those before. “So the thing he asked us if we had makes one?” He assumed as Phichit nodded.

“Yeah there’s no other way to get one other than that. Though with Yurio a S-rank maybe you fluctuate to an A to make her instead!” Phichit said excitedly making the little witch girl excited as well.

Yuuri didn’t know if that could really be the right explanation but that was as good as they were going to get he thought looking up ahead to the silver locks that lead them to the dungeon the school protected.

\-------

“Take that!” Yurio grunted before getting a one more taking the advantage greedily much to his delight.

Yuuri himself was exhausted and weary even though their improv class with Viktor today had only last a few hours at most. Yuuri was exhausted and drained even so as he wavered on his feet in a wide stance.

“Yuuri look out!” Phichit yelled before Yuuri quickly blinked his sleepy eyes open to narrowly avoiding one of the bull like monsters as it charged towards him.

This was ridiculous, Yuuri thought rolling back out of his dodge to kneel in place as Yurio defeated it.

Stats passed by his head but he stayed where he was as the room spun a bit more. What was wrong with him? He questioned as voices called out to him far away as the ground rushed up to meet him and supported his body now. Tiny hands touched him to wake up, but Yuuri gave a breathy sigh falling asleep in the middle of the level much to his own embarrassment.

At least that was what was on his mind when he woke up next in the infirmary they had in the school.

Only Phichit sat there next to him scrolling through his phone as Yuuri assumed he waited for him to wake up.

“Phi…” Yuuri said quietly getting his friends attention in a hurry.

“Oh Yuuri! Thank god you’re up! When you collapsed after a battle everybody was worried about you. Especially Viktor.” Phichit added with an eyebrow wiggle.

Rolling his own eyes Yuuri sighed shaking his head. “Yeah right. So I...fainted during class, is everybody else okay?”

“Yeah everybody is. You’re new kid was yelling at everybody to wake you up spamming some sort of spell on you until Viktor picked you up. In his arms by the way.” Phichit said lovingly trying to poke at Yuuri some more about his infatuation with Viktor it seemed.

The one time you said you wouldn’t mind drowning in the ocean of the one and only God’s Gift eyes and he never let’s that go does he?

“Well I must have been exhausted or something-”

“Nope!” Phichit popped out flapping a little as he tried to explain to Yuuri the happenings after his collapse. “Apparently the new experimentation with the male on male classmating was too much for you my poor Yuuri. The way you got a witch out of the whole ordeal was one of the causes for sure I’m thinking. But with just you fainting and Yurio being well, the same old angry self, the research department is on it.” His own eye roll matching some of Yuuri’s own intensity before he smiled just for him.

“So now we get to miss out on the rest of classes and rest till they solve out why that all happened.” Phichit concluded for him making Yuuri sigh wishing to be out of the room now and away from this whole embarrassing ordeal.

“Can we at least go to our doom?” He asked the other before getting a quick confirmation.

“Sure, let me take you there. They said I can do anything I want as long as I’m with you.” Phichit singsonged making Yuuri shiver by all that could imply.

\------

But fortunately for Yuuri the ‘anything’ that Phichit wanted to do was just lay down and watch some badly English dubbed anime with him. It was pretty relaxing even if the big question of whys and hows of today muddled everything up.

Before either of the two knew it, it was the end of classes and a very worried Yurio came bursting into their room. Yuuri started feeling guilty by the look on his face before the little kitten, no wait tiger, jumped from his place to hug Yuuri around his middle.

The blonde held onto him even after they all got resettled on the bed to watch the badly translated anime.

When the episode was over the usually loud voice of Yurio’s whispered out catching the attention of the other two. “I was so scared for you. Kiki was so scared for you. You know she cries like you do when you see something cute? Katsudon what the fuck happened in there? I don’t think I ever want to classmate with somebody if scary shit like that happens.” Yurio confessed tiny fingers digging into Yuuri’s chest for comfort.

Seeing Yurio like this over him made Yuuri happy yet saddened. He didn’t deserve this attention from the S-rank disciple, he that kissing at Yurio’s forehead to calm him down while murmuring words of encouragement and compassion.

They all fell asleep some time after that with all of their arms wrapped around each other.

It was bizarre yet wonderful if Yuuri hadn’t woken up with a full bladder.

Grumbling he wiggled out of both boys embraces to escape to the toilet. It was in there that he found some peace. For a moment at least.

As he finished up in there Yuuri clutched at the sink as a fullness inside of himself made itself known. It hurt, made him feel bloated and yet he had no idea why he felt like so. Almost in a way it was like when he and Yurio had been in the chapel together. But there was no way-

Glancing forward into the bathroom mirror Yuuri gasped as he watched the color drain out of his face.

It was like that! Fuck it was like he was holding onto the star child’s essence too long and it was throwing off his very being.

Eyes widened before he staggered out of the bathroom and into the bedroom for him and Phichit.

Said person was waking up and rubbing at the sleep in his eyes.

“Yuuri what’s up?” He asked yawning a bit as he woke up further.

“Do you have an extra matryoshka doll anywhere?” Yuuri asked as small painful energy ripples went through him.

Eyebrows coming together Phichit nodded pointing over to the desk where a slightly hidden one was at. “Yeah why do you need it though?”

“Just-ah-cause.” He responded rushing for the doll and pulling it to his body. The pain and fullness he had started facing went away as the doll glowed green then cracked. The noise woke Yurio up as all the boys in there watched as the doll broke more as another small girl burst from it. 

There were hearts in her eyes and in her hair as Yuuri freaked out some before more falling on his knees as Phichit and Yurio rushed over to help him.

\------------

“You know it’s pretty cool how you’re able to keep having star children outside of the chapel.” Phichit teased as Yuuri kept his hands wrapped around his body so that no accidental touching happened with others.

They had narrowed it down to it only happening whenever Yuuri would touch others with affection, before hours later having a star child from that. He blamed the research team for his current predicament and yet he didn’t want to tell them about it with worry about being placed under a microscope with them. The very thought sent shivers down his spine.

He would just have to find a way to live with it he supposed as Phichit and Yurio now had a nice star team to go into the labyrinths alone with them.

They were adorable the star children they all had accidentally created. Although it seemed that they didn’t take over the ‘mother’s’ hair coloring when made like normal. Which made the boys rattle their brains for some answers. As long as Yuuri didn’t touch anybody with his hands it would be fine. Right? Right.

“Not now Phichit we need to go to class.” Yuuri sighed burrowing his fingers closer to himself as they walked.

“Oh boo Yuuri you’re no fun.”

“Whatever.” He rolled his eyes as they got to the main building, immediately stopping as it seemed their whole class was assembled together.

Viktor stood with Yakov their teacher making the said teacher frown and grunt as Yuuri saw the last of them all arrive.

“Great now we don’t need to go upstairs.” Yakov nodded as Viktor seemed to vibrate right next to him. “Vitya here wanted some more time with you all again. And since all my schedules were basically free you guys get the pleasure of doing just that. Good day.” He added turning his back on them and leaving them with the excited God’s Gift in his wake.

“We’re going to have so much fun today guys!” Viktor gushed as Yuuri himself gulped nervously at whatever all of this could mean.

\-----

And why was it always them having to make star children with him? Yuuri groaned hanging back as his friends watched everybody else get excited. They were going to get pointers and tips from Viktor on how to make the right child with who they classmate with. Discussions about twins accrued making Yuuri groan at the very thought.

So far Yuuri hadn’t had to worry about twins. The very thought of any of the females there getting one themselves seemed painful.

Digging his fingers deeper into his sides he looked at Phichit and Yurio to figure out what to do.

“The best case scenario is me and Yurio try to make a kid.” Phichit said making Yuuri nod along thinking that plan was good enough to work with. So they waited and waited as Viktor guided and helped others in making more children, until they were next. The easy smile on Viktor’s face felt nice and Yuuri hung back from the other two as they went in to try and make a Warlock. If they could.

They were the last in the group most of the other people being amazed with their creations that Yuuri zoned out till Viktor moved into his vision seeming to have said something to him. Whatever it had been was a blank and Yuuri blushed before looking shyly back up at him.

“S-sorry what did you say?”

A pleasant smile was held on Viktor’s face as he nodded and asked him again. “Do you want to try to make one after Yura and your friend? It’s not very fair that everybody else paired up in here but you.” Viktor slyly added as Yuuri looked away shaking his head fast.

“No it’s alright. I don’t think-”

“But it’ll probably be the only time you’ll be able to get a perfect child with someone.” Viktor added batting his eyelashes a little and getting Yuuri to melt in his place some more. Really he didn’t want to try to make any more children for 10,000 years but the look in Viktor’s eyes-it did him in.

“Only chance? I mean...I guess we can try...or something.” Yuuri gave in just as the doors to the chapel opened letting Phichit and Yurio out with a tiny cute and nicely leveled Magician.

It wasn’t a Warlock but it was nice addition to the team of course.

“Come on Yuuri let’s try to make something!” Viktor gushed pulling his arm with him, while pushing pass the stricken looks of his two friends to close the two of them inside alone. Together. All...alone-

“Let’s make something cool Yuuri! Have you made Bondsman before or a-”

But the words fell away as Yuuri freaked out a little bit more before he grabbed one of the extra dolls in there. “Let’s just make a Paladin or Lancer.” He suggested bringing the matryoshka back to the middle as Viktor gave him a gentle smile.

“Yes of course. Let’s do something small and get you a perfect child okay.” Then he held out his hands for Yuuri to grab and hold.

Mouth getting dry Yuuri smiled shyly back at him. This was his chance, his only chance to touch his idol and he needed not to fuck it up.

“Can we sit while we do this?” Yuuri timidly asked as Viktor nodded.

“Of course we can. So you wanted a Paladin you said?”

“Mhmm you can never have enough def and atk types right?” Yuuri laughed quietly as he nervously entwined Viktor’s fingers with his own while closing his eyes. It felt so nice doing this, and a content sigh came out of his mouth at it.

Softly one of Viktor’s thumbs rubbed his hand as Yuuri felt the familiar pouring happening to his inner self. It was so different than what he had experienced with his friends and Yuuri scrunched his eyes up as the fullness kept happening. As soon as it stopped it held inside of himself on the verge of being unpleasant. Then it all disappeared making a loud crack come from the doll between them as their child was made. The sight freaked Yuuri out more as he realized why the fullness of Viktor’s ether was so different this time. Three cute little Paladins fell out all three with Viktor’s hair color as well as higher than average stats. It was a wonder that Yuuri didn’t faint at the very sight after all his worries about twins and now they fucking made triplets!

“Wow, amazing,” Viktor said looking at the little ones with a smile before moving to sit up and helping Yuuri up as well.

“Triplets?” Yuuri mouthed quietly as he came back down to Earth. He was grateful to have asked the other to sit before classmating but still the shock was hanging numbly on him.

“That was so great Yuuri! They must be doing such wonders with the different programs in here to get this combination. Such cuties!” Viktor continued on an arm of his wrapping around Yuuri’s waist as some sort of support keeping him on his still unstable feet as they walked out.

“Yuuri!” Yurio called out first scowling at Viktor who was still holding onto him, which he knew he should be embarrassed or well something but the drained feeling he got from the first time he made a star child this way was bubbling up inside of himself.

“Hi Yurio. You see the kids Viktor made with me.” Yuuri said trying to fake some sort of emotion into his voice even if he couldn’t feel it.

“You made fucking triplets with him-”

“Yurio language!” Yuuri hushed him wobbling a bit out of Viktor’s arms even if the older didn’t want to let go of him.

But he did as Yuuri tried supporting himself on his own.

“Screw that! You used too much of yourself like last…” But the words fell away from him as a tsk came out. “Let’s just go home or some shit okay?” The youngest asked making Yuuri nod before patting the beautiful hair of his new star children. Was this ever going to end this weird way that Yuuri was creating the star children that the disciples needed?

“Wait can I talk to him first. We need to discuss our new situation with the kids.” Viktor interrupted making Yuuri’s head turn fast causing the spinning to accelerate.

Really they did? Yuuri thought, watching as Viktor dismissed everybody else to have the rest of the class period free before turning to Yuuri. Much to his dismay God’s Gift reached out to hold his hands in his own to talk to him.

“You can keep them for whenever you go into the dungeons Viktor it’s fine.” Yuuri insisted hoping that them touching hands now wasn’t going to make any more bizarre children.

It was an empty hope but still.

“No no I don’t mind that but I do want to know if you want to do that more in the future. You see that was the best classmating I’ve ever done Yuuri! And my first triplet making. Imagine if we had tried make a Ether Sniper or something. Man that would of been major.” Viktor smiled the edges of the said smile curving up.

Yuuri shook in Viktor’s hold just thinking about that possibility. He wanted it. He so wanted to spend more and more time with Viktor. Give him all the star children he could ever possibly want.

But deep down Yuuri knew probably that couldn’t the role for him to have with Viktor.

“I’ll think about it, and I’ll see you later about it Viktor.” Yuuri said gently while taking his hand back away from Viktor knowing that he was going to birth the gorgeous man more kids later today.

“Yes of course that’s fine.” Viktor gave back even though Yuuri could see his smile dropping some. He didn’t deserve that smile though so he ran.

He ran away from God’s Gift even if it made his heart ache to do so.

\---------

“Yuuri we need to go see somebody about this. It’s not healthy!” Phichit sighed laying his best friend in his bed as he clutched his poor body around one of the matryoshka dolls he had been swiping as of late.

“It’ll be okay I’ll just try avoiding Viktor more.” Yuuri gave him as his whole body tensed up before letting backup with still no starchild for them.

“No it’s not okay! Look we need to tell one of those researchers-”

“No!” Yuuri yelled before gasping as more pain came through him.

“Fine not one of them but make a teacher or I don’t know Viktor since you keep having his kids in secret.” Phichit hissed before the door bursts open with an angry Yurio. One look at Yuuri made the expression on his face even more murderous.

“I’m going to kill him.” Yurio said under his breath before stomping up to the sickened Yuuri. “I got his goddamn jacket you think that will help?” He asked concerned about the way Yuuri looked.

I feel like death, I hope that’s not what they see, Yuuri sighed before smiling a bit painfully. “Yes if he wears it a lot it should help.” He said before said jacked was being draped over him.

The familiar presence of Viktor’s ether calmed him as he shut his eyes exhausted over everything that was coming over him. It had been weeks since he had first class mated with God’s Gift and made triplets and now the man tried every which way to try and touch Yuuri since then. Today though Viktor had kissed his hands causing a fever to go all over him from that new addition to the touch.

He could hear soft conversation going on, on around him but the soft touch of Viktor’s ether and scent invaded around him. “Thank you.” Yuuri said a bit breathless before falling into a sound sleep.

\-------

When he woke up he was in a world of pain. Trying not to alert the other people he knew was in the room he bit his lip till blood seeped into his mouth. He hoped that the females who classmated never had to experience this pain, Yuuri thought scrunching his eyes up tight as everything in him ached.

Why was it now of all times that it had to hurt, he thought before a loud whimper came of his throat. Shit shit, he gasped as the other figures on the bed next to him moved. Got to keep it together, but the pain because too much and he cried pulling the matryoshka doll impossibly close to himself.

It hurts it hurts, Yuuri thought closing his eyes once more to the pain as everything around him ebbed away. Everything but the pain.

He was grateful when his consciousness was lost as finally the pain went away and so did the world around him.

He loved Viktor so much but having his star children like this was killing him, he thought falling back into a now troubled sleep.

\-------

The second time he woke up from the pain, it had dulled considerably. Now it was more like a dull ache that would send shooting pain from whatever part of his body he moved.

Tired brown eyes opened as Yuuri realized he wasn’t in his dorm room but now in the hospital wing. The very thought that he was going to be used as experimentations brought new tears to his eyes before two little figures popped into his view on the bed.

“Mama, don’t cry.” The lighter one said looking like she was about to cry herself. Her figure was brand new to him, yet Yuuri blinked before shushing the poor little one.

“Shh baby it’s okay I just hurt...like everywhere,” Yuuri said back looking between her and the other he assumed he had birthed recently.

“But ma-mama it’s our fault you’re hurting the lighter one said again as big tears did fall from her blue eyes. Yuuri smiled even if it hurt his face to do so.

“No it’s not baby. It’s my fault. I shouldn’t of did something so I wouldn’t start hurting so much having ones like you.” Yuuri sighed before opening his arms and letting his most recent children into his arms. “It’s going to be okay.” Yuuri promised as some of his pain withered away with what he assumed was the help of his new children.

One was dressed in full white clothing and had Viktor’s light silver hair grown down to her waist. The other was almost all black with a tome laying forget, behind on the floor so they could hug Yuuri now. Uncharacteristically her hair was black like his own and curled delicately around her head. Everything him and his friends had assumed with his ability for making star children was out the window as he looked at the little ones he had painfully made.

“Babies could you tell me how we got to the hospital room please?” Yuuri asked as their hugging session continued.

“Iki tried flying us here but when that seemed worse, Ino used teleport.” The darker one blushed as she rubbed her face into Yuuri’s chest.

Love and affection bubbled up in his chest before he kissed both of their foreheads. “Thank you for that Iki and Ino. I appreciate it. Does anybody else know we’re here?” He asked before shaking happened with both of their heads. Sighing Yuuri tried sitting up as two small encouragements to stay sounded out.

“I need to go back to my dorm and play it safe till then. Can the two of you go to the chapel by yourselves? I know your brothers and sisters will help you when you get there.” Yuuri continued sitting up fully as his body kept telling him to lie back down.

“Why can’t you just tell Papa about all of us instead of hiding like this?” Iki cried easily as her silver hair went every which way. “He doesn’t know his touches are hurting you and-”

“It’ll be okay Iki.” Ino said as her brown eyes locked with Yuuri’s as she stood up and pulled at her sister. “Mama and Papa will talk about this soon so don’t worry.” She hushed as Yuuri watched both of them. Maybe this new class, or really new classes were something out of this world that was going to just keep getting weirder with each new touch Viktor gave him.

“How about this girls, I’ll try. I...really really like him but I don’t think he could ever like me back.” Yuuri said honestly before leaning on the table next to the bed heavily.

Iki looked like she wanted to blurt something back out at him but a defeated look filtered over her face. Nodding at his words she joined her little hand with Ino’s and they both vanished probably using the teleport Ino had said she could use.

Gradually the pain he had been facing with most of the day, morning perhaps now, was fading and he made it back to his room just as his watch alerted to him it was 4.

So much for sleeping after all of that. Yuuri sighed shutting his eyes and hoping the frowns on his friends faces right next to him wasn’t too foreboding.

\-------

Barely anything went into his system about his last conception that left him in bed for 3 days after with chills and a crazy fever. The stress lines on both Phichit’s and Yuri’s faces said it all. He didn’t ever want to see those looks on there again and so Yuuri made sure that Viktor could never touch him again.

From now on if Yuuri saw Viktor even out of the corner of his eyes he would run the opposite direction. Any conversation about said God’s Gift he would walk away.

He was doing so well for some time, until he wasn’t.

The pain he had felt from when Viktor kissed his hand was steadily returning and Yuuri tried keeping it hidden away from the others even if it pained him. What was worse all the extra free matryoshka dolls was being rounded up making his desperation to get his hands on one worse.

Sneaking away from Phichit’s prying eyes Yuuri ran to the chapel to see if he could find one so he could try to get the pain to go away. But even then they were being locked up under everybody wanting one.

So he hid. Yuuri hid inside the chapel wallowing in guilt and pain before the unbelievable finally happened. Viktor was in the same place as him.

Trying to make himself smaller than he already was, Yuuri hid in his corner away from the gentle blue eyes he knew was probably searching for him. The sound of wings flapping caused him to look up as Iki’s face burst into delight at finding him.

“Mama’s over here Papa!” She giggled before descending down making Ino pop into existence next to her. The sound footsteps alerted Viktor’s arrival but Yuuri buried his head into his drawn up knees hoping he wouldn’t stay here.

“So you’re the one who’s been giving me the amazing star children.” Viktor said and Yuuri knew that there would be a smile accompanying those words of his. Just he couldn’t dare look up at him and see the disappointment in God’s Gift’s face at seeing that it was him having his children. It was awful and saddening all rolled up into one.

“Mama come on! You promised you would speak to him but Ino said he hadn’t yet, why?” Iki pouted before a soft giggle came from Yuuri. Such a sweet demanding girl wasn’t see

“Oh! You were? I would love to talk to you so much too! Like how do you even have my star children without me participating? Do you hold onto my ether and use it later? And how did you make an angel class and a necromancer anyway. There’s so much I want to ask you, like what’s your name?” Viktor babbled on as the giggles dried up in his throat.

Moving his face to lay against his legs with his face still out of his view Yuuri began. He began at the beginning even though it was so weird what the beginning consisted of.

“First off Viktor…I’m not a girl. Somehow to what I came up with is that I used one of the experimental settings for a male on male classmating and since the I’ve been making star children with whoever I hold hands with or touch. You...actually know me and a few weeks ago you did everything you could to invade my personal space with your touch and secretly I’ve been making your children for you and sending them back here. But when you held my hands and kissed them that one day, I had Iki and Ino instead of just regular maxed out or buffed up children. It was painful, it hurts like it hurts now avoiding you and I just don’t know what to do now Viktor.”

Raising his eyes he held the other’s blue for a moment before casting them back down. “I’m sorry for keeping this away from you I just really liked you so much and-”

“Could it almost be close to love?” Viktor asked him, interrupting his attempt at apologizing.

“What?” Yuuri said owlishly as he stared back at him as he watched God’s Gift come closer.

“Could you feel some love towards me? Yuuri I want to say I really like you a lot back but now I know I love you and I'm so happy it's you having my children. I don’t know how I didn’t realize this before but-”

“Why are you saying this.” Yuuri cried as he gripped himself closer. “You can’t possibly love me, I’m too plain, and you’re you’re...well you’re you. You’re God’s Gift to the world and I’m nobody but a janky disciple that makes star children now whenever I touch somebody's hands.” He muttered before his hands were taken away from himself to be held delegate in Viktor’s own.

“I don’t care about that. I don’t care about any of that. Please Yuuri let me love you as you and maybe you can try loving me as well,” He paused as a hesitant smile unfurrowed across his face. “Me.”

Everything melted inside of Yuuri and he leaned forward forgetting about where they were and even why he was avoiding Viktor in the first place. “I already do.” He said before he leaned forward in his cramped seating place to brush his lips against Viktor’s own.

Oh the dreams he had had about this moment washed away all of Yuuri’s self doubt as something larger grew in him. The slight unpleasantness alerted him to his perdictatement and Yuuri pulled away a bit breathless before gratefully grabbing the doll Ino just happened to have with her. There was no pain this time when he made Viktor’s new child. Just the feeling of love and soon the wave of that crashed over them as a whole new child greeted them.

A heart shaped her mouth as her soft hair gradient from Yuuri’s own black hair to Viktor’s silver.

“Hello Ai.” Yuuri said as he looked up at Viktor who held a similar smile on his face.

\-----

With Viktor’s encouragement and nagging Yuuri finally went to the Research Department to find out why he was able to make star children, even outside of the chapel.

A young smiling student with yellow and a tuft of red hair sat down with them as soon as all of the testings was over. Being poked and prodded wasn’t fun but being about to do it in Viktor’s presence helped a whole lot.

“Okay so you guys this is sooooo huge. Like super duper amazingly-” The kid was saying excitedly before Viktor coughed for him to get on with it.

“Okay...so anyway you both know Viktor here is God’s Gift of course. That only happens like every few generations. But there’s something else that’s similar to being a God’s Gift companion. It’s called World’s Desire. You see because of the gift of ether and all that the male disciples receive there’s something that of course we had assumed was biased of just the female disciples of having. That of having the ability of having a star womb. Because of the huge assumption, the long list of females officially receiving the title of World’s Desire has been small compared to that of God’s Gift. But look comparing your fertility rates of you first giving us ether samples then that of the female hormones used for making a star womb I can guarantee that you Katsuki-san are this generation’s World’s Desire!” The kid grinned widely showing off his cute little pointed fang.

None of it was clicking for Yuuri and he frowned leaning forward. “So what you’re saying is that I’ve had this ability to make kids with other men this whole time and me classmating with females was a waste?” He asked irritation rolling off of him.

“No no no.” The researcher yelped waving his arms as he explained better. “It just means you could do either but really your body was made to company God’s Gift into making the perfect star children.”

Sitting back in his chair Yuuri nodded numbly. So...it was like he was made for Viktor truly?

“Oh then that’s amazing news!” Viktor said before patting Yuuri’s knee. “But what can we do about him having star children all the time just from me touching him?”

“We can give him some ether blockers so that your ether doesn’t get into his system when you don’t want it to.” The younger male suggested as Yuuri brightened at the idea. Him touching Viktor all he wanted without the worry of accidental kids, yes please. “I can make something up for you guys in an hour if you want to come back then.” He said as Yuuri looked over at Viktor to give him bedroom eyes.

“Make that half and you got yourself a deal.” Yuuri grinned as he licked his lips and watched as Viktor sweated some and the young boy even got a bit heated under the collar.


End file.
